


I'll Give You Ten

by Romany



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ASBAR mockery, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Why Miller Why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romany/pseuds/Romany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own deleted scene from ASBAR: Why Bruce waited until the last minute to ask Vicki to the circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Ten

_Clark Kent sits in his apartment, eating some take-out. The phone rings._

Clark: *mouthful of noodles* Hello?

Bruce: *heavy breathing* Kent.

Clark: Who is this?

Bruce: *purrs* I know who _you_ are. Nice ass, by the way.

Clark: *does quick scan of apartment* Look, whoever you are...

Bruce: Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Doesn't that make your thighs just melt? Your thighs of _steel_?

Clark: Er...no? Okay, I've heard of you, but why...?

Bruce: *interrupts* So I was thinking...maybe you could, heh, _jet_ over to Gotham for a little night on the town.

Clark: Gotham? What? *takes off glasses, rubs eyes*

Bruce: *irritated* You know, the circus. A clown like you, that should be right up your alley.

Clark: Hey! I don't need to be insulted. Bye! *starts to hang up*

Bruce: Wait! C'mon Kent, I'll buy you a hot dog. You like hot dogs, right? Big, juicy, long...Maybe get you something to slurp it down with.

Clark: *mortified* Enough of the sex stuff! Are you...are you asking me out on a _date_?

Bruce: *laughs* Date? A candy-pants like you would think that. No, there's just this boy I want to check out...

Clark: *more mortified* Look, I'm not into that at _all_. What's wrong with you? *checks Gotham sex offenders list on laptop*

Bruce: *snarls* What's wrong with _me_? I'm what's _right_ in this whore of a town! And if you have any goddamned sense in that idiot head of yours, you'll find something tight in your pathetic closet and meet me in five. You got that, Kent? Five minutes! *calms down* Ten, max. I'll give you ten. Just for you. *pauses and then purrs* You like leather, Kent? Because...

Clark: *hangs up, stares at phone* What was _that_?

Bruce: *stares at cell, blinks* He hung up. Stupid alien _bastard_! Just see if I try to do you any more _favors_. *beats cell repeatedly against back of limo seat, slumps back in a huff* Alfred, doesn't Vale live around here someplace?


End file.
